five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sealed Away
Sealed Away is a planned FNaF fangame. It is meant to present a possible way to tie up loose ends to the FNaF storyline. It takes the form of three "stories" focusing around a different character in the lore. Each has its own secrets to uncover, and ties into the other ones along with an interpretation of the canon FNaF lore. Each story has five main nights along with a bonus "MY CREATION" night that serves as a Boss Battle of sorts. The first story follows Michael Afton as he attempts to come to terms with his past. The second story follows William Afton further descending into insanity as he is trapped in the safe room for thirty years. The third story follows Henry Stanton as he attempts to end what he feels he has had a part in creating. Michael's Story Gameplay The player sits on the bed, in a version of a childhood bedroom. Phone The phone has six apps that are the player's main line of defense. * The Flashlight allows them to shine light on an area of the room. This also allows the player to repel or anger some Animatronics. * The Camera allows the player to repel certain Animatronics. * The Music Player allows the player to increase their sanity meter. * The Phone is exactly what it sounds like. Can be used to repel some Animatronics. * The Notepad shows the player helpful hints. * The Power Button allows the player to turn off the phone and charge it. The phone has a battery level that can be recharged by turning it off. If it runs out of battery, it must reach 20% before it can be used again. Bed The player can hide under the covers, but not while using the phone. Sanity The player has a Sanity Meter that decreases over the course of the night. If it runs out, they will be killed by Dreambreaker Fredbear. The Room The room has multiple points of entry: the Door, the Closet, and the Window. Animatronics Dreambreaker Puppet Dreambreaker Puppet attacks from the Window. It will enter the room and move towards the player. If it reaches the player or has the flashlight shined in its eyes, it will attack the player. To repel it, take a picture of it. Dreambreaker Puppet first attacks on Night One. Dreambreaker Ballora Dreambreaker Ballora will knock on the door, then enter the room. It will then attack the player if they are not lying down. Dreambreaker Ballora first attacks on Night Two. Dreambreaker Baby Dreambreaker Baby will start in the closet. When it opens the door, the flashlight can be shined at it to make it go away. If the player does not do this, it will walk towards the player before attacking them. If the flashlight is shined on it during this stage, it will attack. After it leaves the closet, the player must take a picture of it to repel it. Dreambreaker Baby first attacks on Night Three. Dreambreaker Fredbear Dreambreaker Fredbear will appear in a random place in your room and cause your sanity to drain much faster than normal. To make him it go away, shine the flashlight on it. Dreambreaker Fredbear first attacks on Night Four, but can be encountered earlier by running out of sanity. Dreambreaker Springtrap Dreambreaker Springtrap will come from the door without knocking. The only way to repel it is to use the Phone app on the Phone. Dreambreaker Springtrap first attacks on Night Five. Guilt Guilt acts like a faster version of Dreambreaker Baby, but can come from any of the entrances. It can also appear at the foot of the player's bed, which requires them to lay down. Guilt is the only animatronic active on MY CREATION. Pre-Night Cutscenes Night One Michael goes to a psychiatrist's office, mentioning that an old friend of his father's sent him there. The psychiatrist attempts to help Michael, with Michael telling her about some of the stuff he's been through. He lashes out at her before apologizing. The psychiatrist advises him to calm down a bit, then to just talk to her. Night Two Michael mentions that he has been having recurring nightmares where he is in his childhood bedroom, being attacked by twisted versions of the characters his father created. He also mentions his mother dying to cancer while he was still young. Night Three Michael talks about the Circus Baby incident, and how he was supposed to be watching his sister at the time. The psychiatrist tells him that it's not his fault, but Michael disagrees, mentioning that both of his siblings died, and that he blames himself for both of them. Night Four Michael discusses the Bite of '83, and how his father seemingly withdrew from the world afterward. He says that he can't look at Fredbear the same way anymore. Night Five Michael talks about taking the job at Fazbear's Fright and how he burned the place down in an attempt to destroy his father's legacy. He can't shake the feeling that his father is still out there. The psychiatrist says that she has another patient, and asks Michael to come back next week. Michael accepts. MY CREATION Michael goes to sleep, saying, "I won't hide from my mistakes anymore." Post-Night Minigames Night One Michael plays tag with Charlotte while their fathers talk about something. If Michael tries to enter the house in the first half of the game, he will be pushed out by William. In the second half, he can enter the house to find the first document. He can also overhear parts of a conversation between William and Henry by standing near a closed door. Henry will then walk out of the room, followed by William going to the back door to call Charlotte and Michael inside. If Michael gets caught inside the house by Henry, Henry will suggest he goes back outside. If Michael gets caught inside the house by William, William will get mad at him. The Conversation * William, you can't seriously be thinking about doing this. Consider the ethics– * Ethics be damned! We're talking about eternal life, Henry! * But William– * Are you saying you don't want to live forever? * Well, no, but in the end, we can't just drop everything to chase a pipe dream. * It's not a pipe dream! You saw the news, it is possible! * It's an early discovery, clearly you can't just test it on some random bloke. * But nobody will know except me and you. * No. * We've been friends since university, you'll go with me on this, won't you. * We both know I can't. * Fine. In that case, stay out of my way. Night Two Michael will wake up and start next to his bed. He thinks that he'll go to his mother. He can then roam the house, finding Elizabeth Afton and Crying Child (who he calls "Nathaniel") sleeping in beds in rooms. He can also find the first artifact on Elizabeth's desk and the second artifact on Nathaniel's nightstand. He says that he doesn't want to take either of them. On top of the TV, he can find the second document. Upon entering his parent's room and waking up his mother, his mother will comfort him before walking him to bed and singing him a lullaby. Night Three Michael will be outside a hospital room, with a doctor telling his father, "There's nothing we could do. She's...gone." If Michael tries to talk to William, William will request that he is left alone. When Michael reaches the front of the hospital, Elizabeth will ask him where Mommy is. The player then has the choice of telling her the truth or lying to her. If the player talks to Nathaniel, he will give them the third document. Night Four Michael will be inside of Circus Baby's Pizza World, looking for his sister. If he finds the janitor's key in the bathroom, he can enter the room marked "Employees Only." There, he'll find the fourth document, and the first artifact if the player lied to Elizabeth during the previous night's minigame. If he enters the Show Stage, he will find Nathaniel on the floor crying near a Circus Baby that appears to be bleeding. When he talks to Nathaniel, the boy will describe what happened to Elizabeth. Michael will be unsure of what to say. William will then enter the room. William will hit Michael and say that he should have been with her. Night Five TBD Collectibles Documents * Birth Certificate: Michael Afton ** Reveals Michael's Birthday to be October 13, 1967. * Birth Certificate: Nathaniel Afton ** Reveals Nathaniel's Birthday to be July 21, 1974. * Birth Certificate: Elizabeth Afton ** Reveals Elizabeth's Birthday to be April 30, 1976. * Newspaper: Fredbear's Family Diner Grand Opening * Death Certificate: Lucille Taylor Afton ** Reveals that Lucille died on November 27, 1980. ** Reveals that Lucille died due to Brain Cancer. Artifacts * Drawing of Circus Baby * Fredbear Plush Category:Games